Cocaine
by saruakira
Summary: Kyuubi seorang pria manis namun miskin harus menghidupi keempat orang adiknya. Ia mau tak mau ia terjebak dalam dunia gelap untuk menghidupi adik-adiknya, hingga takdir memepertemukannya dengan seorang polisi.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ketika kedua orang tuamu meninggalkanmu. Meninggalkanmu dengan adik-adik yang bahkan saat itu masih sangat kecil.

"Huweeeee Tou-chaaaan, Kaa-chan huweeee."

_Tou-san… Kaa-san…._

"Jangan tinggalin Deiiiiii huweeeee."

_Mengapa kalian cepat sekali meninggalkan kami…. _

"APA? BANGKRUT?"

_Mengapa kalian cepat sekali memberikan beban ini kepadaku…._

Ketika segalanya menjadi rumit, tanpa sadar kau memilih jalan yang salah. Dunia yang seharusnya tak kau masuki.

"Tenang saja, Nii-san janji akan selalu menjaga kalian."

_Mengapa hidup ini begitu kejam…_

"Ini Kokain kualitas terbaik kami, kau bisa menyicipinya terlebih dahulu."

_Tou-san… Kaa-san… Aku…._

Tanpa sadar, sudah terjerat dan tak bisa kembali. Tak ada jalan pulang, tak ada yang menuntunmu untuk kembali.

"Haaah haaah be-berikan aku sa-satu saja haah haah ku—mohon nngh"

_Aku ingin…._

Hingga takdir lain menghampirimu, orang itu, dia, cintamu.

"AHHHHHH ITA-NNNNNH ITACIIIIIIH AAAAHHHHHNNNNNGG"

_Aku ingin…._

"Tolong jaga adik-adikku, dan juga…"

Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, tidak ada jalan kembali. Tidak ada jalan kembali kecuali…

_Aku ingin sekali…_

"….Anak kita…."

_Aku ingin sekali menemui kalian, dialam sana, bersama selamanya._

Kematian datang menjemputmu

**To Be Continue**

Hola hola, Saru desu~~

Uwaaah ini pertama kalinya loh saru bikin fic dengan pair ItaKyuu,

Ah maaf kalau prolognya nista dan gaje sangat, saru masih harus banyak belajar lagi nyo~

Saatte, sampai bertemu di chapter 1~

C(^ w ^)D/


	2. Tragedy and Our Meet

Suasana di kediaman Namikaze kini tak secerah biasanya. Awan mendung tampak menggantung diatas langit, menambah kesuraman dan kesedihan dihati keluarga besar Namikaze. Hari ini kepala keluarga Namikaze yaitu Namikaze Minato dan istrinya Namikaze Kushina terbaring kaku di atas sebuah peti mati yang terbuat dari kaca. Kepala keluarga dan istrinya itu ditemukan tewas akibat kecelakan maut yang menewaskan 10 orang termasuk mereka kemarin malam. Tak ada yang menyangka, padahal sebelumnya Minato dan Kushina berpamitan ingin pergi Ke makam Ibunda Minato, Tsunade.

"Nee Kyuu-nii, mengapa Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan tidur disitu." Bocah kecil berambut pirang sebahu itu bertanya kepada Nii-san yang sedang menggendong adik kecilnya.

Orang yang dipanggil Nii-san itu hanya diam, pandangannya lurus menatap dua peti mati dihadapannya. Ia berdiri tegar sambil menggendong adik kecilnya yang berumur 1 tahun, adik kecil yang juga merupakan satu-satunya korban selamat dari kecelakaan maut itu. Surai merahnya bergoyang ditiup angin.

"Kenapa Nii-san, kenapa tou-chan dan kaa-chan juga tidak mau menjawab panggilan Dei?" bocah itu kini menarik vest hitam yang dikenakan Nii-sannya.

"Dei…" Seorang gadis kecil berambut ungu yang dikuncir dua itu menarik lembut lengan adiknya.

"Aku bertanya kepada Kyuu-nii, Konan-nee."

Sementara itu, Iruka sang kepala pelayan tampak sedih melihat pemandangan didepannya. Hatinya mencelos mendengar pertanyaan polos sang tuan muda.

"Dei-sama." Iruka berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tuan muda kecil, diraihnya tangan kecil sang tuan muda. "Tuan besar dan Nyonya besar sedang dipanggil oleh kami-sama, sehingga mereka tidak bisa menjawab panggilan Dei-sama." Jelas Iruka sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kapan kira-kira kami-sama akan selesai memanggil Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan? Dei ingin duduk dipangkuan Tou-chan kemudian dibacakan celita sambil meminum coklat panas buatan Kaa-chan!" Ucap Deidara polos.

Iruka serasa tertohok. Sungguh ia ingin menangis sambil memeluk erat tuan mudanya ini. "De-Dei-sama…"

"Kapan Ilu-san? Kapan?" Dei menarik-narik ujung pakaian butler yang dikenakan Iruka. Deidara sungguh sangat berisik.

"URUSAAAAI DEIDARAAA!"

SIIIIIING

Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Kyuubi lengkapnya Namikaze Kyuubi, Putra sulung sekaligus Nii-san Deidara berteriak kencang ke Deidara. Deidara langsung syok. Mata kecilnya membulat dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Baru kali ini, baru kali ini ia mendengar Nii-sannya berteriak.

"Tou-sama sudah mati, kaa-sama sudah mati, kau tau? TOU-SAMA DAN KAA-SAMA SUDAH MATII! MEREKA MATI DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI!" Kyuubi berteriak-teriak, ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang menggendong seorang bayi mungil yang sedang tertidur lelap.

"Huweeeeeee huweeeeee" dan pecahlah tangis sang bayi.

"Ma-maksud Nii-san? Dei tidak mengelti." Deidara bertanya, tiba-tiba perasaan khawatir merasuki hatinya.

"Kau tahu, ikan mas kesayanganmu—" Kyuubi mulai berbicara.

"Jangan Nii-sama!" Bocah berambut merah itu mencoba menghentikan ucapan Nii-sama nya.

"Biarkan Nagato, biar Dei tahu apa yang sedang terjadi." Kyuubi mendekati Deidara.

"Ikan mas kesayanganmu yang mengambang di air kemudian kau kubur di halaman rumah, nah seperti itulah keadaan Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama sekarang" Mata rubynya menatap Deidara tajam, tapi jika dilihat lebih dalam mata ruby itu memancarkan kesedihan.

"Nii-sama…" Nagato menyesali ucapan Nii-sama kepada adik kecilnya.

DEG!

Jantung kecil Deidara berdegup kencang. Ia masih ingat ikan mas kesayangannya yang selalu menemani ia bermain. Dan tiba-tiba keesokan harinya ikan mas kesayangannya mengambang dan tidak mau bergerak lagi yang akhirnya Deidara tahu kalau ikan mas itu mati dan tidak akan bisa menemaninya bermain kembali. Dan sekarang, Nii-sannya bilang keadaan Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya sama dengan ikan masnya, itu berarti… berarti….

Tes Tes

"Hiks—" Deidara menggenggam erat celananya, Air mata mulai berjatuhan dari mata mungilnya. "Tou-chan… Kaa-chan hiks…hiks….HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEE TOU-CHAN KAA-CHAN JANGAN TINGALKAN DEI, DEI JANJI TIDAK AKAN NAKAL DAN AKAN CELALU NULUT HUWEEEEEEEE TOU-CHAN KAA-CHAN!"

Konan dan Nagato segera memeluk erat Deidara yang meraung-raung, Deidara memberontak ingin menghampiri jenazah kedua orang tuanya.

"TOU-CHAAN KAA-CHAAAN, JANGAN TINGGALIN DEIIIIII HUWEEEEE.."

Kyuubi menunduk, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada adik kecilnya yang masih menangis dalam gendongannya. Dan setetes cairan bening mengalir dipinya.

"Tou-sama… Kaa-sama…hiks"

.

**Title :** Cocaine

**Pair :** Itachi x Kyuubi

**Genre :** Romance, Angst, M-Preg

**Rate :** M

**Chapter :** _I. Tragedy and Our Meet_

**Summary :** Kyuubi seorang pria manis namun miskin harus menghidupi keempat orang adiknya. Ia mau tak mau ia terjebak dalam dunia gelap untuk menghidupi adik-adiknya, hingga takdir mempertemukannya dengan seorang polisi.

.

"Selamat pagi, Ini susu dan Koran untuk anda tuan." Kyuubi tersenyum sambil menyerahkan sebotol susu dan Koran pagi kepada seorang pria tua yang sedang duduk diteras.

"Ara, Kyuubi-kun? Terimakasih nee." Pria tua itu tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Jii-san" Kyuubi menaiki sepedanya kembali.

"Matte Kyuubi-kun, hora, ambillah~" pria tua itu menyerahkan kantung kertas yang mengepulkan asap.

"Tidak usah repot-repot Jii-san." Kyuubi menolak halus.

"Daijyoubu, untuk adik-adikmu." disodorkannya kantung kertas itu ke dada bidang Kyuubi.

Sejenak Kyuubi terdiam "Arigatou nee Jii-san." Kyuubi tersenyum kemudian mengayuh kembali sepedanya, masih banyak susu dan Koran yang harus ia antarkan pagi ini.

Kyuubi mengayuh sepedanya, di eratkannya syal yang menggantung dilehernya. Cuaca dingin di musim semi ini melebihi musim musim semi sebelumnya. Sudah hampir dua tahun Kyuubi mengantarkan susu dan Koran setiap pagi agar mendapatkan biaya untuk kehidupan adik-adiknya. Setiap pagi ia mengayuh sepeda mengantar susu dan Koran, siangnya ia bekerja di sebuah pabrik tahu dan malamnya ia menjaga mini market 24 jam. Padahal 4 tahun yang lalu bahkan 2 tahun yang lalu, Kyuubi masih bersantai-santai di kamarnya yang penuh dengan fasilitas mewah. Tapi entah mengapa setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke 13 takdir baik seolah berpaling kepadanya. Tiga hari setelah ulang tahun diumurnya yang ke-13, orang tuanya meninggal, meningggalkannya dan adik-adiknya yang masih kecil. Saat itu Kyuubi sangat merasa terpukul namun bebannya tidak terlalu besar karena kedua orangtuanya meninggalkan harta yang sangat melimpah, Kyuubi bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung sesaat. Seminggu setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke-15 pamannya membuat kesalahan besar hingga perusahaan ayahnya yang sementara dikelola pamannya itu bangkrut menyisakan hutang dan bukannya bertanggung jawab, sang paman justru pergi, padahal ia satu-satunya kerabat yang dimiliki Kyuubi. Karena tak sanggup membayar hutang. Kyuubi merelakan kediaman Namikaze kepada para rentenir itu dan jadilah sekarang ini Kyuubi harus membanting tulang demi adik-adiknya.

"Tadaimaaa." Kyubi berteriak setelah memarkirkan sepeda dihalaman apartemen lusuh yang kini menjadi tempat tinggalnya dan keempat adik-adiknya.

"Kyuu-niii yaaang kyuu-nii yaaang." Terdengar bunyi derap kaki kecil menghampiri Kyuubi di depan pintu.

"Hup." Kyuubi segera menggendong sosok mungil itu. "Tadaima Naru-chan." Ia mengecup pipi tembab sosok mungil yang ternyata bernama Naru. Sementara yang diciumnya cengir-cengir bahagia.

"Okaeri Nii-sama." Seorang gadis yang memakai apron dan memegang centong nasi menongolkan kepalanya dan kemudian menghilang lagi dibalik tembok.

Kyuubi berjalan menghampiri gadis itu, sambil menggendong Naruto. "Masak apa hari ini, Konan?"

"Humm, sup tahu, tahu goreng, sambal tahu dan agar tahu" jelas Konan.

"Hoo, dimana Dei dan Nagato?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil duduk di atas Tatami.

"ahaaang Ko-nee." Naruto menggapai-gapai tangan Konan, minta diperhatikan.

"Nagato dan Dei sedang mengambil hadiah dari lotre yang aku dapatkan kemarin." Konan tersenyum sambil mengelus surai pirang Naruto, kemudian kembali menaruh nasi di mangkuk.

"Souka."

"Tadaimaaaa."

Baru saja dibicarakan, Deidara dan Nagato sudah pulang dan kini ikut bergabung dengan Kyuubi, Konan dan Naruto.

"Kyuu-Nii sudah pulang?" Tanya Deidara sambil meletakkan kardus mie instan di pojok ruangan.

"Okaeri Nii-sama." Ucap Nagato, ikut duduk diatas tatami setelah meletakkan sayur-sayuran yang ia dapatkan secara gratis.

"Umm, baru saja, ayo kita mulai makan." ajak Kyuubi.

"Unn!"

Kyuubi menatap adik-adiknya yang lahap memakan makanannya. Ia miris meilhat adik-adiknya yang kekurangan gizi karena hampir setiap hari harus memakan tahu. Hei Kyuubi tahu itu juga bergizi tahu, itu makanan favorit Saru #oke abaikan yang ini.

**ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu **

"Maaf Kyuubi-kun, aku sudah tidak bisa memperkerjakanmu kembali." Pria paruh baya itu menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa paman, paman yang tabah ya, semoga usaha paman bisa bangkit kembali." Kyubi menepuk-nepuk lengan sang Paman pemilik pabrik tahu yang sudah sangat baik hati memperkerjakan Kyuubi selama dua tahun ini.

Kyuubi terhuyung-huyung, Ia bingung harus mencari pekerjaan dimana lagi. Mencari pekerjaan dengan modal ijasah SMA tidak akan cukup. Walaupun Kyuubi aslinya jenius, tapi perusahaan elit tidak akan mau menerima pegawai tanpa Ijasah ya minimal lulusan perguruan tinggi. Karena tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan, Kyuubi memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah.

"NII-SAMA!" Seseorang memanggil Kyuubi, Kyuubi menengok dan didapati adik keduanya berlari kearahnya.

"Nagato, kau sudah pulang sekolah?" Ucap Kyubi sambil mengacak surai merah adiknya penuh cinta.

"Sudah, Nii-Sama … aku sudah mendengarnya." Wajah Nagato yang tampak senang kini bersedih.

"Wah cepat sekali beritanya tersebar." Kyuubi memasukan tangannya yang mulai dingin ke saku celana dan mulai berjalan.

Nagato mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan sang kakak. "Kasihan paman Sarutobi, ia pasti sedih sekali."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan paman Sarutobi bermental baja kok ahahaha."

"Aku akan bekerja Nii-Sama." Ucap Nagato tegas.

"Haa?" Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku akan mengambil part time, jadi Nii-Sama tidak perlu khawatir" Nagato menatap lurus sang kakak.

JITAK

Kyuubi menjitak kepala Nagato "Baka yarooo! Kau jangan berpikir macam-macam. Kau hanya perlu pikirkan sekolahmu, soal mencari uang itu urusanku!"

"Ta-tapi—" Nagato mencoba memberi alasan.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, aku sudah janji dengan Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama untuk menjaga kalian, jadi ini sudah tugasku!"

"Nii-Sama…" Nagato terharu melihat kakaknya "Huwaaaah Nii-Sama Kakkoi daaaaa~" dan langsung saja Nagato memberikan Kyuubi pelukan super love doveynya.

"GYAAA LEPASKAN AKU GAKIIII!"

**ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu **

Jam menunjukan pukul 00.00, langit semakin gelap dan udara dingin makin menusuk kulit. Jam segini rata-rata semua orang sudah terlelap di atas futon empuknya, tapi berbeda dengan pria bersurai merah yang justru tampak sibuk membersihkan lantai Mini Market 24 Jam.

ZREEEEEET

Kyuubi yang sedang sibuk membersihkan lantai menengok kearah pintu yang terbuka kemudian mengucapkan salam seperti biasa "Selamat data—" kata-kata Kyuubi terhenti.

"Yo! Kyuu-chan~ Ohisashiburi da!" Sapa seseorang berambut raven.

"U-Utakataaa?" Kyuubi kaget, teman lamanya Utakata terlihat didepan matanya "Uwaaaah kapan kau datang?" Kyuubi memberi sapa dengan menepuk-nepuk keras pundak Utakata.

"Kemarin sore. Bagaimana kabar adik-adikmu? Pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Utakata mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Adik-adikku baik-baik saja, tapi—" Kyuubi melirik lantai "Tapi perkerjaanku sungguh sangat buruk, kau tahu aku baru saja dipecat." Kyuubi mendesah, dagunya ia sandarkan pada ujung gagang sapu.

"Masa-masa yang sulit ne." Utakata menepuk bahu Kyuubi, menunjukan rasa simpatinya.

Kyuubi mengangguk "sekarang, aku bingung dimana aku bisa mendapatkan perkerjaan." Ucapnya sambil berjalan ke pantry untuk meletakkan sapu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja denganku, aku sedang butuh banyak orang."

"Eh?"

Jalanan terasa sangat sepi ketika dini hari. Sebuah lamborgini hitam melaju dijalanan tol yang sepi. Kyuubi memperhatikan jalanan saat malam hari. Pemandangan yang sangat indah tersuguh dihadapannya. Lampu-lampu kota berpendar-pendah seperti ratusan bintang yang ada di langit.

"Kita sudah sampai Kyuu, Turunlah." Utakata menarik rem tangannya dan beranjak keluar.

Kyuubi menatap gedung yang mirip seperti gudang yang sering ia lihat di film-film action di televisi. Mata rubynya menjelajahi gudang tua itu.

"Aku menyewa gedung tua untuk kantorku, kau tahu Kyuu, menyewa gedung tua dapat menghemat pengeluaran perusahaan"

Kyuubi menggeleng, ia mengikuti langkah Utakata yang berada didepannya. Utakata mengetuk pintu gudah tua yang terbuat dari besi itu.

SREEEEk

Tiba-tiba jendela kecil dipintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang bola mata.

"Password."

"Bijuu dama."

"Accept."

Pintu gudang tua itu pun terbuka, Utaka dan Kyuubi segera masuk. Kyuubi memeprhatikan interior gudang tua itu. Botol minuman keras berserakan dan ada beberapa pil warna-warni berserakan di meja.

"Welcome to My—no Our Office Kyuu-chan"

"Jelaskan apa pekerjaanku Utakata?"

"Aaah~ Kau sungguh tak sabar ne Kyuu-chan~" Utakata duduk di sofa berwarna merah marun. "Duduklah dulu Kyuu-chan."

Kyuubi pun duduk dihadapan Utakata. Utakata menopang tangannya di dagu. "Aku bertanya sekali lagi, Apa kau yakin dengan pekerjaan ini Kyuu-chan?" Utakata tersenyum.

"Sangat yakin, aku butuh uang untuk adik-adikku!" Kyuubi menjawab dengan mantap.

Utakata tersenyum licik "Bagus, karena aku tidak butuh pekerja yang setengah-setengah" Utakata merubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersandar. "Baiklah akan kujelaskan pekerjaan yang akan kau ambil Kyuu-chan, tapi ingat konsekuensinya, Kau. Tidak. Akan. Bisa. Kembali!" ucap Utakata sambil memberi penekanan dibeberapa kata.

**ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu **

Kyuubi menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tatami. Seluruh ruang telah gelap. Tentu saja ini sudah pukul tiga pagi, semua orang masih tertidur lelap. Kyuubi menerawang langot-langit kamar. Ucapan Utakata masih jelas ia ingat.

"_Kau akan menjual ini dan juga ini."_

Mata rubynya menerawang, hatinya bingung. Ia tidak ingin megambil pekerjaan itu. Tapi itu satu-satunya jalan untuk mendapatkan uang agar adik-adiknya tidak akan kelaparan dan masih terus bersekolah.

"_Ini pekerjaan berat sekaligus santai Kyuu-chan, jadi jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, tapi bisa gawat juga kalau ketahuan sih haha"_

Kyuubi mengkerutkan alisnya. Tidak boleh, ia tidak boleh ragu, masa depan adiknya ada ditangannya.

"Cih, persetan dari mana aku mendapat uang, yang penting… yang penting adik-adikku dapat hidup tenang." Lirih Kyuubi sambil memejamkan matanya yang mulai mengantuk.

**ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu-ItaKyuu **

Kyuubi berdiri didepan sebuah Taman Kanak-Kanak. Ditangan kanannya sudah siap jaket tebal dan syal bewarna orange. Hari ini Kyuubi yang mendapatkan giliran menjemput adik bungsunya, Naruto.

"Ara, Kyuubi-kun kau pasti mencaru Naru-chan, tunggu sebentar ya."

"Umm." Kyuubi mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian Naruto muncul sambil berlari menuju arahnya.

"Kyuu-Nii Kyuu-Niii" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya minta digendong dan langsung saja Kyuubi menggendong Naruto. "Nii-san kangen Naru~" Kyuubi mencium gemas pipi Naruto.

"ahahahang Nalu cuga cangen Kyuu-Nii" Tangan mungil Naruto memeluk leher Kyuubi.

BRAAAAAAK

"SASUUUKEEEE!" Tiba-tiba seseorang dengan tidak sopannya mnyelonong masuk ke dalam. Tanpa sengaja sedikit menyenggol Kyuubi.

"HEEEI!" Kyuubi protes.

"Are? Ah, maafkan aku, aku sedang terburu-buru" ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan mengangguk.

"Lain kali pakai matamu Jii-san."

"Heiii aku masih 23 tahun, belum pantas dipanggil Jii-san."

"Kau pasti berbohong, lihat keriput diwajahmu tampak terlihat jelas Jii-san." Kyuubi menunjuk hidungnya memberi isyarat kepada orang didepannya bahwa ada keriput di dekat hidung pria itu.

CTAAK

Perempatan muncul di dahi Pria itu, sungguh ia sangat tidak suka sama sekali jika ada orang yang membicarakan keripuynya. Itu bukan keriput tapi tanda lahir tau!.

"Kauu—"

"Aniki, kau telambat" tiba-tiba suara cadel terdengar jelas diambang pintu kelas.

"Huweeee Sasukeeee, maafkan Aniki, tadi Aniki tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan, Aniki janji akan mentraktirmu Es krim rasa tomat oke?" Itachi berjongkok kemudian menangkupkan tanganya di depan wajah isyarat untuk meminta maaf.

"Hn." Anak kecil berambut raven model pantat ayam itu pun mengangguk.

"Cukeeeee" Naruto yang berada digendongan Kyuubi heboh begitu melihat teman dekatnya datang.

Kyuubi menurunkan Naruto. Segeralah Naruto memeluk Sasuke.

"Nalu? Kau belum dijemput?" ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap pipi tembem Naruto. Naruto menggeleng kemudian ia menunjuk Kyuubi. Pandangan Sasuke mengikuti arah tunjuk Naruto.

"Mput, Kyuu-nii" Naruto tertawa.

Secangkir kopi panas sangat bisa menghangatkan tubuh dingin Kyuubi. Sekarang ia tengah duduk bersama Sasuke teman Naruto dan Itachi yang katanya kakak dari Sasuke. Itachi mengajak Kyuubi untuk mampir ke sebuah restoran family yang dekat dengan taman kanak-kanak, katanya Itachi ingin meminta maaf Karen asudah menyenggol Kyuubi tadi.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf Kyuubi-san." Itachi lagi lagi meminta maaf.

"Daijyoubu Itachi-san, itu hanya sengaja kok ahaha." Kyubi mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan mukanya.

"Syukurlah kau tidak marah." Itachi tersenyum "Ternyata kau kakak Naruto ya?"

Kyuubi mengangguk. Diseruputnya kembali black coffe yang sudah 5 menit ada dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu, bocah ini selalu saja bercerita tentang Naruto." Itachi mengacak rambut Sasuke dan langsung saja Itachi diberikan death glare secara Cuma-Cuma oleh Sasuke Karena Sasuke kini harus kerepotan mengusap-usap rambutnya supaya kembali kemodel semula. Itachi meringis.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!"

Akhirnya Kyuubi dan Itachipun asik mengobrol. Dan entah mengapa mereka merasa nyaman mengobrol bersama. Tak jarang sekali-kali Kyuubi tertawa bahkan mengomeli Itachi dan memanggilnya keriput. Yang jelas semuanya terasa menyenangkan bagi Kyuubi.

**Pukul 02.00 dini hari di pelabuhan Konoha**

Hari ini Kyuubi memulai pekerjaannya. Karena ia baru saja bergabung, Kyuubi hanya memperhatikan para 'Senpai' Beraksi. Ia duduk diatas tong besi sementara para senpai dan pelangganya sedang bertransaksi. Hoodie hitam dengan tudung menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Ini barang bagus, keluaran terbaru, kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya dimanapun selain kami."

"Humm, benarkah?" Pria gendut berjas hitam itu mengambil sesuatu yang mirip dengan cerutu dari koper kemudian mengendusnya. "Benar, Kualitas Nomor satu."

"Aku tidak akan bohong tuan."

"Baiklah, aku ambil semua." Pria gendut itu menjentikan jarinya dan mndekatlah pria berjas hitam yang Kyuubi duga sebagai bodyguardnya membawa sebuah koper. Pria gendut tu membuka koper itu perlahan. Kyuubi merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Ia memincingkan mata rubynya.

Pria gendut itu mendekat "Senang bertransaksi dengan kalian." Ucapnya sambil mengarahkan pistol ke arah pelipis senpai Kyuubi. Mata kyuubi membulat sempurna, benar saja dugaannya kalau ada yang aneh. "JATUHKAN SENJATA KALIAN, KALIAN SUDAH DIKEPUNG!"

Tiba-tiba muncul sekitar lima orang berseragam kepolisian yang menodongkan senjatanya mereka mulai mengepung Kyuubi dan para senpainya. Merasa terkepung para Senpai tadi mulai berjongkok secara perlahan. Pria gendut itu masih mengarahkan senjatanya.

Sungguh sial nasibnya, Batin Kyuubi miris. Tapi ia tidak mau menyerah begitu saja, ia tidak mau dimasukan kedalam penjara. Bagaimana dengan adik-adiknya nanti. Kyuubi melirik revolver tipe Beretta 92 tergeletak tidak jauh darinya. Secara perlahan tangannya mulai meraih pistol itu. Tangannya mencoba menjangkau

'Sedikit lagi… sedikit lagi…' sedikit lagi kyuubi bisa mencapai senjata api itu. Peluh sudah menjalar di pelipis Kyuubi. Selagi tangannya berusaha mencapainya mata rubynya tetap awas mengamati gerakan para polisi.

GREP

Dapat, Kyuubi telah menggenggamnya.

'Aku harus pergi, aku harus pergi, adik-adikku menunggu dirumah' Batin Kyuubi.

Kyuubi memejamkan menunduk sesaat, kemudian…

DUAAAAAK

Dengan telak Kyuubi menendang dagu salah seorang polisi yang menjaganya hingga polisi itu terjungkal kebelakang. 'Kesempatan!' dan langsunglah Kyuubi berlari, ia menembakkan beberapa peluru ke sembarang tempat.

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

Percikan api tercipta dari peluru yang bergesekan dengan lantai atau tembok pelabuhan.

"LARIIIIIIIII" salah satu senpainya berteriak dan mereka semuapun kabur. Namun para polisi tidak menyerah begitu saja, mereka mengejar Kyuubi dan para senpainya. Baku hantampun terjadi. Perkelahian antar Polisi dan Mafia berlangsung. Kyuubi melihat para senpainya saling beradu tinju atau tembakan dengan para polisi, dan ada beberapa senpainya yang dapat dibekukan ditempat. Ia ingin menolong senpainya tapi Kyuubi takut ia akan bernasib sama dengan para senpai yang sudah ditangkap polisi itu

"Maafkan aku senpai" Lirih Kyuubi

"HOI, BERHENTII" salah satu polisi mengejar Kyuubi. Kyuubi segera berlari.

DOR DOR DOR

Tiga peluru diarahkan ke kaki Kyuubi untuk menghentikannya. Tinggal 0.5 centimeter lagi peluru itu mengenai kaki Kyuubi,tembakan polisi itu sungguh akurat, tapi beruntung Kyuubi bisa menghindarinya.

"Haaah haaah" Kyuubi terengah-engah sesekali ia menengok kebelakang dan masih dapat ia lihat polisi itu masih mengejarnya. Stamina Kyuubi sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Kusooo" Umpat Kyuubi, ia masih terus berusaha berlari. Kyuubi memejamkan matanya berharap dapat menambah kecepatannya. Ia tidak ingin ditangkap kemudian dipenjara, ia masih memiliki adik-adik yang harus dirawatnya.

"Tidak tidak tidak" Kyuubi bergumam, matanya terus ia pejam hingga ujung sepatunya menyentuh sebuah batu kecil yang menyebabkannya terjatuh

BRUUUUUUUUAAAAK

Larinya yang kencang menyebabkan Kyuubi terpental beberapa senti dari posisi batu kerikil itu. Kyuubi merasa sangat sial malam ini. Ia mencoba berdiri dan berlari kembali, namun terlambat seseorang menarik lengannya. Mata kyuubi membulat seketika. Jantungnya serasa berhenti dan tanpa sadar polisi itu membuka tudung hoodie yang dikenakan Kyuubi. Sekarang Polisi itu dapat melihat jelas wajah Kyuubi.

"Kau!?"

**TSUZUKU**

Holaaaaa saru datang membawa pairing ItaKyuuu~

Huwaaaa mohon maaf ya kalu alurnya terlalu cepet, jujur saru sudah berusaha untuk memperdetail alurnya, tapi tapi tapi sampai sekarang belum kesampaian huks. Saru masih harus belajar lagi nyooo TTATT9

Ini fic kedua saru yang saru anggap berat, jujur saru lebih suka bikin Fic yang gaje dan banyak parodynya tapi entah kenapa saru kerasukan setan yang pingin bikin fic serius dan Voilaaa jadilah saru buat fic berat begini huhuhu karena itu, saru mohon review dari para senpai dan reader sekalian supaya saru dapat lebih belajar lagi

Akhirkata selamat menikmati dan sampai jumpa di chapter 2~

C(^ w ^)D


End file.
